Cuz, Baby you're a firework
by RatchetXClankForever
Summary: A late RxC new years one-shot. Takes place before All 4 One. Not a songfic.


**Here is a little late gift from me.**

**Enjoy!**

Cuz, Baby You're a Firework

The skies of Meridian city were bustling with activity.

Hover cars and taxis overflowed the skyways, zipping left and right and even up and down.

For Meridian this would be called normal but this wasn't any ordinary day, it was the Eve of the Polaris galaxy's new millennium.

Many Alien species from far and wide partake in this truly remarkable celebration.

Since it is literally a once in a lifetime experience.

"I don't know Clank, doesn't this seem like a little too much"

Ratchet and Clank were currently getting everything ready for the new millennium celebration that was taking place in Central Park.

"Well it is the Eve of the new millennium Ratchet"

Ratchet turned his attention away from the immense fireworks display he was putting the finishing touches on and focused on his friend, who was fiddling with a rather colorful control board.

"Maybe your right but I still don't understand why Qwark put us in charge"

Clank looked up from the control board he was working on and smiled.

"Perhaps he trusts us to do a better job than someone more certified"

Ratchet took a seat on the grass next to his robotic companion, eyes scanning over the device in his hands.

The assorted lights covering it were blinking erratically.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?"

Clank was about to answer his friend when a loud squeal was heard behind them.

The duo turned to find none other than Captain Qwark himself; who was currently gawking over the fireworks display, a look of pure fascination on his face.

"How is he President again?"

Ratchet asked an expression of mild distain clearly present on his features.

Clank shrugged.

"I have no idea"

It was at that moment the so called 'president' took notice of our two heroes and bounded over to them.

"Great, he just had to-"

Ratchet was abruptly cut off as Qwark pulled him into a hug or in his case an inescapable death grip.

"Qwark…you're crushing me..."

Ratchet choked out, trying desperately not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry"

Qwark said before letting Ratchet drop to the ground.

The golden lombax regained his footing and cast his eyes at the president.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sorting out paperwork or something?"

Qwark stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"I am here to check on the final preparations for the millennium celebration. Oh and as for the paperwork, my personal assistant Helga has it covered"

Qwark gave a low growl at the mention of Helga.

"O-kay"

Ratchet said awkwardly, taking a few steps back.

"Well Mr. President we better get back to finishing up the preparations, we will notify you when we are done"

Clank piped from beside Ratchet.

Qwark was about to say something more but thought better of it.

Instead he just waved goodbye and sprinted away.

"That was weird"

Ratchet said his eyes set on a retreating Qwark.

Clank turned back to the control board, its lights now blinking at a slower rate.

"Ratchet if you are finished with the fireworks display, do you think you can help me with the control mechanism"

Clank asked shyly.

Ratchet appeared slightly confused at his friend's behavior but after a second answered his question.

"Sure Clank"

The small robot smiled at the answer and him and Ratchet began working on the device.

* * *

Ratchet and Clank both gave a sign of relief as they finally got the control board working properly.

"It took hours but we finally fixed it"

Ratchet said, collapsing on the soft grass and putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes and not a moment to soon, the celebration is about to start"

Clank announced nearby.

Ratchet sprang up from his place on the ground and scanned central park.

Sure enough dozens of people were already milling around trying to find the best spots to take in all of the night's festivities.

"Aw crap!"

Ratchet said before snatching up the control device and dashing towards center stage.

"Ratchet, wait up!"

Clank yelled, trying his best to keep up with the fleeing lombax.

Sounds of annoyance and a few curses came from the crowds as Ratchet pushed his way though to his destination.

Ratchet let out a shout of victory when he made it to center stage, immediately setting the control board in place.

Clank sauntered up to him with an exhausted look on his face.

"Ratchet…you do know…that we didn't have to…run all the way here…don't you?"

The small robot had a hand on his chest and was breathing heavily.

Ratchet got on one knee and put a gloved hand on Clank's shoulder.

"You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to Clank"

The lombax said softly.

Clank blushed slightly at the tone but hid it behind his hand.

Ratchet stood back up and flashed a smile.

"I can give you a ride to the vantage point if you want to?"

Clank returned the smile and stepped closer.

"I'd like that"

He said.

Without a moment's hesitation Ratchet took Clank by the hand and lifted him onto the harness strapped to his back.

The golden lombax took off once again, this time headed in the direction of a visible hilltop.

* * *

Ratchet's ears twitched at the sound of music heard below.

A heavy metal rock band was currently performing on stage and it was giving him a mild headache.

"Jeeze, I never knew Qwark liked this kind of music I always thought he'd listen to something lovey-dovey and colorful"

Ratchet replied, rather surprised by the band choice.

"I mean it would've made more sense if he chose someone childish and over the top to play"

Clank sat up.

"Like that band the 'Prancing Unicorns'?"

Ratchet giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, now that sounds more like Qwark"

The golden lombax leaned up against the tree that he was sitting beside and peered up at the stars above.

"Do you ever think we'll find them?"

Ratchet asked.

Clank appeared somewhat surprised by the sudden subject change but answered regardless.

"Someday we will find them Ratchet, you just have to believe"

Ratchet turned towards Clank.

"Yeah I bet you if I believed hard enough maybe their exact location would just come to me"

He said, clear sarcasm in his voice.

Clank glanced at his feet saying nothing.

Ratchet's ears lowered.

"I'm just teasing, Clank"

He gave his friend a playful nudge.

Clank looked up and smiled sweetly.

"You really are something Ratchet"

"Something and more"

Ratchet said with a wink.

Another song started up and the duo returned to looking forward.

While watching the performance Clank quietly mulled over a few things, all of them centered on Ratchet.

He thought about his friends soft words at center stage followed by his equally soft touch.

Even the wink from a few seconds ago crossed his mind.

Clank scanned his lombax companion, eyes flitting over his large ears, soft features, slender body and cute behind with its attached tail lightly swishing about.

He briefly imagined that same tail wrapping around him, its soft tip caressing his body tenderly.

Clank shivered excitedly at the thought.

Ratchet noticed Clank eyeing him.

"Clank is something wrong?"

Clank blushed.

"I was just going to ask you when the fireworks show is gonna start"

"Well it's supposed to start right at midnight, so we got about 15 minutes"

Ratchet said, eyes focused on the clock in town square.

_Well at least I have more time for fantasizing._

Clank thought, before relaxing into the tree and closing his eyes.

* * *

Ratchet was watching Clank intently; his gaze transfixed on his friend who now had his eyes closed and was quiet.

Every now and then Clank's breathing would change, being faint and almost breathless at one point then slowly returning to normal.

What was going though that little robot's head?

Ratchet glanced at the clock, its hands bathed in moonlight.

It was three minutes to twelve.

He gently shook Clank awake.

Clank's eyes opened and he gave a tired yawn.

The thing about fantasizing was that it left you feeling drowsy afterword, something that Clank didn't fully understand.

"Staying up this late is pretty hard isn't it?"

Ratchet's voice made Clank look up into his friend emerald eyes.

They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

_Like diamonds in the night sky._

"Um, Clank?"

Clank snapped out of his trance, feeling his face go hot as he realized he had been staring for several seconds.

"Yes, Ratchet"

He answered.

"It's almost midnight"

Ratchet said with slight nervousness.

Clank was confused at his friend's tone.

_It's probably nothing._

He thought, eyes focusing on center stage.

A countdown clock that had been neatly placed on the back wall was slowly counting down, numbers already in the double digits.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16….

"Clank"

The name was spoken soft, almost dreamily and for a second Clank thought he'd imagined it.

_Those fantasies are getting to me._

He thought.

15, 14, 13, 12….

"Clank"

This time it was louder.

Clank turned towards the voice.

"Yes, Ra…"

What happened next could only be described as unbelievable cuz not even a second after he turned he felt Ratchet's lips against his.

A sudden energy went though Clank; a mixture of hot and cold that made his body tingle with excitement.

Clank instinctively wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck and closed his eyes.

The kiss lasted for a good 15 seconds before both parted.

Emerald eyes sought out neon ones and Ratchet gently cupped Clank's cheek.

"Clank, I love you"

A tear escaped Clank and it slid down his face, a gloved hand softly wiped it away.

"I love you too, Ratchet"

Clank said, and he ment it with all his heart.

This time Clank was the first to make a move, leaning forward and placing his lips on Ratchet's.

The night sky was illuminated with a spectacular array of lights, the universe forever changed as our two heroes held each other close, their friendship transforming into something stronger.

Love.

**Review please!**


End file.
